Nothing Is As It As Is Seems Professor
by Chibi Shinigami
Summary: Dumbledore has hired Snape an Assistant. But is she really what she seems to be? Worst of all what dose this mean for Harry and co? Dose she really want to just help out around Hogwarts? Or dose she want to help destroy it?


Nothing Is As It As Is Seem Professor  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Vic's cough drops.  
  
Chapter 1: Sickness and an Assistant  
  
Snape sat at his desk grading papers, when he began to cough. It was not just a simple cough, but a cough that sent pain throw his chest, tighten his throat and made his eyes water. The potions master reached for the goblet next to his ink well. He quickly drank the contents down. As soon as the tangy drink slide down his throat, Snape felt instant relief.  
  
For the past six months Snape had not felt well. It started with just a feeling of being unwell, then the shakes and now a terrible cough.   
  
"Stress that's what this is." The potions master thought to himself. He needed to relax and mostly his illness would go away, although Snape was a man that never had a vacation in his life.  
  
As the potions master was just about to finish grading the last of his paper, he heard a knock on his classroom door.  
  
"Enter." Snape called.  
  
Dumbledore walked in. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he spied Snape at his desk.  
  
"Severus." The head master called.  
  
Snape looked up and narrowed his eyes. The potions master did not like the look in the headmaster's eyes.   
  
"What do you want Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore sat down in front of the potions master. "Well you know that the position of defense against the dark arts has yet to be filled."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow what was the elderly wizard getting at?  
  
"Well I've decided to rehire Remus Lupin."  
  
Snape's eyes went wide and he began to cough violently. Quickly he reached for the goblet at the end of his desk and drank the last of the contents down.  
  
"Is that what you have come here to tell me!" He sneered. "That werewolf is coming back here!"  
  
"No, of course not." Dumbledore told him. The twinkle is his eyes never fading.  
  
"Do go on." Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"As I'm sure you are a where of your health is failing Serves. Also well as the increase in students this year. Well I have decide to hire you an assistant .She will be teaching first, second and third years. You will still be teaching forth, fifth, sixth and seventh years. Also if you need any assistance with your work she will be there to help"  
  
"She?" Snape asked.  
  
"O did I forget to tell you that she is waiting in the great hall."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, but the headmaster was right. He did need the help even though he hated to admit it. What harm could there be to at least try the headmaster's plan?  
  
  
  
"What is she like?" Snape asked.  
  
"A good worker knows how to take her responsibilities seriously. She is also very easy to get along with." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Snape took in the information. The woman seemed just what he needed.  
  
"What is her name?" The potions master asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"You don't know!"  
  
"Yes she did not want to give out that information."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. The woman did not want to give out her own name? He moved on to the next question.  
  
"Where does she come from?"  
  
"I do not know." The headmaster answered once again  
  
This was getting stranger and stranger.  
  
"What school does she come from?"  
  
"Again I do not know. Thought she asked to be stored and I compiled with her request. You should be happy to know that she was sorted in to Slytherin, Severus."  
  
"At lest she was not sorted into Gryffindor." Snape thought to him self.  
  
"I think it's time you two met." Dumbledore told Snape.   
  
After placing his papers in order Snape followed Dumbledore to the great hall. What the potions master saw there was defiantly not what he expected.   
  
There sitting on a piece of her luggage was a woman of about 20-24 years old. Her hair was whiter then Dumbledore. It was tied in a low ponytail with a green ribbon. Her eyes were a mysteries pale blue as if there was something very unearthly about them. She wore a faded navy blue t-shirt and her black jeans were ripped at the knees. Her sneakers were gray with filth and the pair of footwear seemed so old that if she took a step they would fall off. Her robe was crushed black velvet with a green satin trim. Thought her appearance, as a schoolteacher was a bit unusual that was what caught the eye of the potions master. What had made Snape eyes widen was that she was juggling quidditch balls. Thought the balls in question were quite different then the ones that belong to Hogwarts. The Snitch was silver and had dragon wings. The two bludgers were a horrible shade of lime green. The quaffle was still red but it was covered in yellow poke-a-dots.  
  
"Uhem." Dumbledore said interrupting her.  
  
"Oh!" she said. The quidditch balls flew into an open case by her feet and then the case shut it self. "Hello Mr. Dumbledore." She said with a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Hello dear this is our potions master Severus Snape. He is also the head of Slytherin house." Dumbledore told her.  
  
Snape steeped forward. "Hello what is your name?" The woman seemed nice a bit odd, but nice. If she was going to be his assistant and they were going to work together he might as well make a good impression on her. Snape could all ways show her what he was really like after the introductions were over.   
  
Her pale eyes took on a dangerous glint then. She looked at her new employer then as if he were filth. "Names are what you make of them. And you would be wise not to ask me that again. When the time comes I will tell you my name as well as anything else you would like to know about my self."  
  
Snape had to take a step back then. Was he still talking to the same woman? She seemed so different now.   
  
She seemed to have returned to her cheerful self once more. As if nothing had happen "You may call me A.p.m. It stands for assistant potions master." She said proudly.  
  
Snape wrinkled up his nose then. How dare Dumbledore hire an inexperienced assistant. Being an assistant potions master meant that she had yet to complete her training to be a potions master for one reason or another. Snape was just about to argue with Dumbledore when he began to cough worst then before.  
  
"Here." A.p.m. said holding out a cough drop for him. "I can't let my boss hack up a lung now can I."  
  
"What's that?" Snape asked between coughs.  
  
"It's a Vic's cough drop." She replied.  
  
"I'm not putting anything made by muggles into my body!" Snape snapped. How he wish he still had some of his potion left right now.  
  
A.p.m. sighed. "Fine! Fine! You know your really stubborn boss."  
  
Going over to one of her trunks she popped it open and took out a small blue vile. A.p.m. shock her head no that was the wrong one. Finally taking out a three foot vile that was black in color with small skulls and cross bones on it and a spoon she walked over to Snape.  
  
Taking the cork out from the top she poured some on to the spoon. The liquid was a black-green color that bubble over the spoon and fell on to the floor leavening small holes in it.  
  
"Open." A.p.m. told Snape.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at her as if to say you have got to be kidding me. A.p.m. rolled her eyes. She then smiled at the potions master and that dangerous glint in her eyes was back. A.p.m then pinched his nose waiting for him to open his mouth to breath. Which Snape did so and that was when she shoved the spoon into his mouth.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at A.p.m. and Snape. He knew that hiring her was the best thing for getting rid of Snape's illness right now.   
  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it, boss?" A.p.m. asked.  
  
Snape said nothing; he had thought that the woman was trying to kill him. The potion in question had been warm and sweet but not too sweet for his life. In fact the potion had cleared up his cough as soon as it slide down his throat. But A.p.m didn't need to know that.  
  
A.p.m. just smiled at Snape.  
  
"I will show you where you will be staying. Follow me." Snape said leading A.p.m. up the stairs.  
  
"Bye Mr. Dumbledore." she yelled to the headmaster. Her luggage was stuffed underneath her arms.  
  
Snape turned around to see if she was following him." Why don't you just float your luggage? Were you raised by muggles?"  
  
"Yes and no." A.p.m replied.  
  
"What did mean yes and no? You ether were or weren't it is ether one or the other."  
  
That glint was back once more. " Yes perhaps I was and no perhaps I was not."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at A.p.m. "Then why don't you say maybe then."  
  
A.p.m. smiled at Snape. " Because that would be a straight answer boss."   
  
What had Dumbledore gotten him into?  
  
End chapter1- 


End file.
